Resident Evil 4: Unexpected Drop In!
by Project X
Summary: So, you'd think it'd be safe to go across the street and buy a cupcake, right? Well apparently not. I sit back down and I get kidnapped by Krauser and replace Ashley in Resident Evil 4! The world just isn't safe any more! Now I have to survive Spain! -Hiatus-
1. Getting kidnapped!

_(I'm out at my dad's for the weekend with no internet and I'm reading RE 4 self inserts by PikPixie03 and 1wingangel. So of course I end up writing this. I hope you enjoy it!)_

_**Resident Evil 4: Unexpected Drop In!**_

It's Summer vacation at last here in little 'ol Haven, Texas. It felt like forever since last Summer, and this was my official last Summer with my best friend. Next year her mom is making her transfer back to her old school.

I sighed at the thought.

It was a warm and windy day outside as I laid myself out over the brick walkway of the town library. I was waiting for my driver (My older brother; Blaine) to appear from inside the library. He was checking out some books he was going to use for a end of the term college essay paper. He asked if I wanted to eat lunch with him after he was done, of course I said yes. Anything to get out of the house.

Right across the street was a bakery that sold the best desserts in town. I could smell the scents of their chocolate cake lunch special from where I lounged. A tree branch was just above me, shading the sun from my eyes. Not that I was worried I'd get a tan, I was as white as a sheet of paper. No joke. Also I was as skinny as a twig, at least thats what I've been told. I only weigh 109. But whatever! All I knew was I had the metabolism of a freaking jungle cat!

"Okay Wes your going down!" I yelled as I played Resident Evil 1, DS version. "Come on Chris! Either shoot him or admit your love to him!" I said as I couldn't skip the cutscene. But why would I? Wesker's in it!

Oh! One thing you need to know about me; I'm bonkers for Wesker! But I'm only half fan girl over him. The rest of me looks up to him, I practically idol the guy! So much so I might one day try to take over the world...Or just start wearing sunglasses all the time. Either one. Really I'm a huge Resident Evil fan all together, played every single one of the games. I even have the books as PDF files on my computer. So I knew my share.

But I do like the idea of going head to head with him. Like in a game of chess or something. That would be fun!

"Take this you...tyrant. Okay whatever just die!" I shouted then got to my feet quickly, my blue jeans and leather jacket covered in dirt. But I didn't really care.

"_You are dead!"_

"Shut up! I'm still perfectly alive and you know it! Darn you Chris for being so slow!" I then slapped the DS shut and stuffed it into my back pocket. It was a new DS light a friend of my brother's had given us. It got an internet hook up any where! Seriously! And

I usually scrolled through my favorite blog website; Tumblr on it.

"Okay...I'm gonna go get a cupcake." I mumbled as I put my hands in my jacket pockets. I then pulled out a few dollars in change and counted it. "This should be enough." I assured myself as I put the money back in my pocket. I then dusted off my pants, my black shirt, leather jacket, and tipped off my sneakers. Right before I started to cross the street I stared at my wrist watch. "Bugger." It was noon on the dot. My brother was taking to long.

With that thought I adjusted my pony tail and glasses before walking across the street. It was a Saturday so there was practically no traffic at all.

The bell rang above the door as I walked into the bakery. Warm smiles greeted me and I smiled back with a nod. I pointed to one of the last cupcakes they had then paid for it. An older woman then handed it to me in a paper sack.

"Thank you, come again."

"I will!" I replied as I walked back outside. I then headed back across the street and toward the picnic area beside the library. Huge oak trees towered over the metal tables as I sat down and opened the sack. I got one bite of the cupcake then heard footsteps.

Thinking it was my brother I wrapped the cupcake back up and put it back in the bag. The steps quickened and before I knew it some one gripped my waist and pulled me out from where I was sitting.

My green eyes widened and I felt my heart begin to race. 'I'm being kidnapped! Or worse...rapped! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I will not let my mom's warnings be right!'

The guy twisted his large muscular arm around my waist and pinned my arms to my side and as I was about to open my mouth he covered it with his other hand.

I began to struggle then and still tried to speak. "You've got to be kidding me! I get a freaking cupcake and then I get kidnapped! Thats irony for 'ya!" Although thats what I said, thats not how it came out due to my voice being muffled.

The man then began to drag me away and I struggled more. 'Wait! This won't do any good! I have to focus, don't let my mind go primal. Stay in control! Don't panic!' I then took in a deep breath and took a good whiff of the guy on accident. He smelled like, sweat, gun powder, and cologne. He smelled pretty nice actually.

'Wait! I'm being tugged away by a guy who's kidnapping me and I think he smells nice? God my priorities suck!' I then quickly slammed my foot down on the guys shoes.

"Ah!" The guy yelped and let go of me. I got 3 steps away from him before he reached out and grabbed me again. "Where do you think your going? Uh?"

'Wait! I know that voice!' I turned my head slightly to see the muscular and hunky Jack Krauser, his red beret and everything. 'Oh! My! God! I've lost my mind! Either that or ...my luck SUCKS! A guy from a video game demention came out of know where to screw me over! Reality even hates me.'

Krauser then tightened his grip around me and pulled out a chloroform covered cloth. A kidnappers best friend.

"HEY! NO! WAIT!" Before I could get anything else out the cloth was covering my face. It took only a few seconds for the fumes to cover my senses and force me to unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was Krauser picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Target captured."

_(Okay so for those who know me I'm using my Jamy Boyd character. The green eyed, brunette, with glasses. She's technically a self insert. This is my luck in general. So I guess I'm in a jam. I hope I can survive.)_


	2. The Church

_**Resident Evil 4: Unexpected Drop In!**_

'Ow...my head. What happened?' I felt dizzy and like blowing chunks as I slowly opened my eyes. 'Uh?' I realize quickly that I'm tied to a chair but it's to dark to see anything else in the room. 'God...Where am I?' I wonder as I yank on my arms. 'Well that won't work.' My eye lids already feel heavy again, but I try not to fall back asleep.

I then notice my jackets gone...and with it my cellphone, money, and keys. 'Craaaaap.' I think as I roll my head and pop my neck. I can still feel the effects of the chloroform's fumes on my body. 'Krauser must have dragged me to Spain from how I feel.' I felt banged up and sick.

'Wait...Krauser?' It took a few seconds for me to connect the dots. 'KRAUSER! I'm in Spain! Double CRAAAAAAP!' I let my head hang down then. 'I'm gonna get infected with Las Plagas and try and survive beside Leon Scott Kennedy.' That wasn't to bad of a thought though. As long as I didn't do anything stupid I should survive, matter of fact this whole adventure might be fun. I'll get to meet badass Leon Scott Kennedy and his badass female counter part Ada Wong! Maybe I could sneak a peek at Wesker too!

The only thing was I was to lazy for this type of adventure and I didn't have the required stamina for such an event. 'Looks like I better start doing breathing exercises.' I sighed.

'To lazy.' I rolled my head again and felt like falling back to sleep. 'Leon will just have to leave me as plaga food.' I lightly laughed at that. 'Thats better than being an Uroboros snack.'

Thats about when I heard voices from what I suspected was outside of the room I was in.

"I was unsuccessful in capturing the president's daughter but I thought your plans would be more successful if you used a nobody from the middle of no where. She could spread the plagas with no one ever knowing. The government would never come after her, giving you more time to-" Krauser was then cut off.

"Enough of your arrogant excuses! I will hear no more from your stupid American mouth! You were unsuccessful thats all I need to know. I wish to see no more of you! Get out of my sight!" Saddler hissed at the ex-Special Ops agent.

"Yes Lord Saddler." Krauser growled and stomped away.

Poor Krauser having to deal with Saddler because of the mission Wesker gave him. I can imagine Wesker being a better boss. You do what your told, don't talk back, and keep out of sight when you need to and you get paid pretty well.

The door to the room then began to open and I put my head back against the chair and pretended to be asleep again. I didn't really feel like small talk with an angry Saddler. With him came two more robe clad goons, one carrying a case with him.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' I thought as I played possum. If this wasn't officially the worst situation I'd ever been in then...well I guess I'd be dead.

I could hear Saddler circling me like a hawk as the two others opened the case and prepared the injection.

"She is nothing but a mere commoner, but she will have to do I suppose." He said. "Hand me the parasite." Saddler then ordered the other two as he stood right in front of me.

'Okay...stay calm. Keep your act together.' I thought as I felt Saddler's old wrinkled hands lift my chin rather gently. Surprisingly. Then I felt the cold metal tip of the needle touch my neck. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together out of discomfort. 'Stay calm...stay calm!' I chanted in my head. The needle then slid into my skin. Slowly the plunger went down and I felt the parasite come into me.

Instantly I passed out...or fainted. Yeah...I freaking fainted. Way to keep cool.

I don't know how long it was later that I found myself waking up in the room Leon found Ashley in in the game. I was lying on my back on the dirty concrete floor. I found myself waking up from a headache and staring at a rather dusty ceiling. Once again it took a bit for me to gather my thoughts and memories from the sickened state I was in.

'I am now plagas infected...perfect just perfect!' I thought as I made myself comfortable and folded my arms behind my head. 'So I guess I rest here till Leon comes.' I rested for what felt like 30 minutes before I began to feel better and got bored. 'What to do...what to do?' I thought then sat up and crossed my legs. I looked around and noticed there was a little light in this room compared to the last. 'You'd think they'd install over head lights so they could see.' I groaned then patted down my pockets.

"So," I then noticed my throat was a little sore and parched as I spoke. "What else did Lord Saddler steal from me?" I mumbled to myself as I felt my pockets. My first pocket had a cherry flavored tootsie pop in it, my second pocket had two large paperclips in it that I could use to pick locks and my Ipod, then my back pocket had my DS in it. "Sweet! Thank god for pant pockets!" I whisper yelled as I leaned against one of the barrels and unwrapped my tootsie pop.

I put the sucker in my mouth, plugged my Ipod into my ears, and opened my DS. The DS lite the room as I logged onto Tumblr.

_jamycatalyst posted: "Okay who knows how to get out of a cult run church without dying?"_

_soraavalon reblogged your post: "XD RE 4 reverence. Nice one Jamy!"_

_brandonmonarch liked your post._

_jamycatalyst posted: "No seriously! You guys know those FF's fans write about them getting sucked into the game? Well I did! No joke! V_V I need help!"_

_soraavalon reblogged your post: "Seriously! OMG Jamy...your not just pulling my leg are you?"_

_bradonmonarch reblogged your post: "0_0!"_

_jamycataylst posted: "NO I'M NOT! DUDE I'M TOTALLY SCREWED! TT_TT"_

_brandonmonarch reblogged your post: "All I can tell you Jamy-kun is to wait till Leon comes to get you. If your really stuck in the game he should, and don't do ANYTHING stupid. Like play hero, okay?"_

_soraavalon reblogged your post: "YEAH! I agree with Brandon."_

_jamycatalyst posted: "Y_Y You guys know me to well. T_T Okay I guess- Oh crap! I hear some one coming! Talk later...if I stay alive. I love you guys, bye!"_

_jamycatalyst logged out._

I heard footsteps near the door to the room. Quickly I shut my DS and placed it back into my pocket then leaned back and acted 'chill'. Of course on the inside I was wigging out.

The door opened slowly, the first thing I saw was a gun...but then a tuft of blond hair. As the door opened wider I recognized Leon Scott Kennedy himself, in the flesh. Looking like a hunky slice 'o meat as always.

Leon cautiously turned to me, gun still outstretched as I waved to him.

"Yo." I said all calm like. I could imagine how I looked right now. A teenaged girl covered in dirt with a sucker in her mouth and ear buds in her ears just chill'n when she was supposed to be kidnapped. I guess thats why Leon's eyebrow was half way up his head.

"Hey are you Jamy Boyd?" Leon asked. I nodded. "I'm Leon Scott Kennedy, I've been sent by the government to rescue you." He told me as he kneeled beside me.

"Heh, my knight in shining army." 'Oh wait thats Steve.' I thought as I took Leon's hand and he helped me up. "Thanks. My question is though, why send a government agent to save a nobody like me?" I had been wondering that for a while and decided to ask as I stood and wiped the dirt off of me. I also put my Ipod away but kept the sucker.

"Don't know, but I'm not about to question it. I'm just doing as I was told." Leon said as he shrugged and holstered his gun.

"Right...whatever. I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth." I replied shrugging too.

"Right." Leon nodded, then quickly as I was leaning against the door he destroyed all of the wooden barrels in the room. Afterwords he came back over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "So, you ready to get out of here?" He asked a grin forming on his lips.

"You don't have to ask me twice, lets get the lead out!" I smiled back as Leon lead the way.

The church looked exactly like it did in the game, as I suspected. Meaning we'd have to go through all the same crap as Leon and Ashley did in the game. But of course I was going to avoid all the traps Ashley didn't.

"So your names Leon, right? Well I'm really grateful that your rescuing me. I kinda feel stupid for getting kidnapped in the first place. Neala and Blaine are going to beat the crap out me when I get back." I laughed at just the thought of it as I rambled. "I'd pay you or do something for you to pay you back but I don't have anything. I'm just a 16 year old highschool student from Texas. Not much I can do 'ya know."

Leon smiled and patted my head, "Don't worry about it. The thought of getting you back home safe and sound is thanks enough. Just focus on staying alive, alright?"

"Okay." I nodded as we got to the ladder. Leon climbed down quickly and then stood at the bottom with his arms out.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" He said.

For one I wanted to shush him because I knew Saddler was down there, second I blushed at the idea of him catching me. "Ummm...not to be 'dissing' your plan or anything but I can climb a ladder just fine man." I said as I turned around and started climbing, but of course the game was just like _'Oh hey your not supposed to be able to climb ladders!' _and I accidentally slipped because of the moisture on the ladder and fell into Leon's arms.

I blushed then jumped to my feet. "Oh...uhhh...thanks...again." I said as I felt dizzy.

Leon chuckled sensing the origin of my discomfort, "Your welcome Jamy."

I blushed even more after he said that. 'Okay hormones, down girl.' I thought as I just dusted myself off.

I then let Leon take the lead again as we turned the corner. I felt the hair on my body stand on end as we came into the main room of the church. I turned lightly, seeing it all coming, and seeing Saddler standing there. Leon however didn't notice him.

"I'll be taking the girl." Saddler announced as he stood at the front of the church, looking all evil and malevolent and crap. Wesker could do that ten times better. I then imagined Wesker standing there instead of Saddler and I felt like drooling. 'HORMONES! Enough!' I thought shaking my head.

Leon then aimed his weapon at Saddler, jumping slightly at his voice. "Who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Osmond Saddler, the master of this fine... religious community." Saddler replied...evilly taking a few steps closer as Leon edged back in his aiming stance.

"Religious...right. Care to explain what the hell is wrong with the people living here? And what the hell do you want with Jamy any way?" Leon growled as his trigger finger began to get itchy. He aimed his Blacktail handgun directly at Saddler's over sized ego inflated head.

"Nothing is wrong. They merely have the gift that I have bestowed upon them. I just need the girl to promote our lovely religion back at her home. To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever." Saddler ranted. He then chuckled lightly, smiling at both of us. "Please understand, no harm will befall the girl as long as you stay out of my way."

"Ummm...," I lifted a finger. "I beg to differ. Being injected with an experimental parasite is technically already harming. Besides...don't I get a say in this?" I said shyly as I hid behind Leon.

"No, now hand over the girl Mister Kennedy. Or perhaps I should wait and have you hand her over to me after I have control over you? Hmmm?" Saddler glared at me but evilly grinned at Leon.

"Dude I think they injected you too. With the parasite thing, the plagas I think is what they call it." I said as I looked at Leon from over his shoulder. Playing dumb as I did.

"What?" Leon looked surprised then I could see him realize it in his head. "When I was unconscious." He whispered as he looked down at the floor.

Saddler laughed, "Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your mind. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" Saddler explained happily as if he was proud of himself.

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon spat.

"Literally, like the freaking 1960's version of the Pod People! I mean seriously! Why not just make a virus out of black tentacles and saturate the world with it instead!" I yelled as I crossed my arms and glared at Saddler from behind Leon.

Both Leon and Saddler gave me odd looks. 'Oh? Did I just ruin the ending? Forget I said anything. Most likely they will.' I thought.

"Well Mister Kennedy since you refuse my peaceful solution," Saddler then snapped his fingers and out appeared his minion crew! "I will have to take the girl by force."

"OH COME ON! Give me a freaking break!" I whined as crossbows were aimed at me from all around the room.

Leon and I went back to back as we were surrounded. 'This is not good.' I thought as we seemed to be trapped. 'Wait!' "Leon! Indian Jones exit 9 o'clock!" I yelled as I pointed at the window.

Leon saw where I was pointing and nodded. "Right, on 3." He said.

"3!" I yelled as I ran and jumped out the window, Leon on my tracks.

The window smashed into pieces from our impact making for one heck of a dramatic escape! Arrows zoomed past our head as we jumped. Score 1 for me, zip for Saddler! Bo-yah!


	3. Surviving!

_**Resident Evil 4: Unexpected Drop In!**_

The exit through the window might have been cool but the landing hurt. Really really bad! I landed on my back side, the air whooshing out of my lungs as I landed back on the ground.

Leon however rolled into his landing. Like an aerobics master! I however landed like a fish out of water.

Leon stood quickly and saw me coughing as I couldn't breath. He ran over to me and kneeled by my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said after getting a lung full of breath. "Just didn't get the landing is all." I laughed at my own joke as Leon then looked around.

"Looks like that window escape was a good call, nice job." Leon then patted my shoulders in a congratulatory way before walking away to have a better look around.

"Thanks." I grinned shaking my head. 'Originally it was your idea, but hey what do I know?' I thought as checked my surroundings.

It was then I realized it was raining. My brown hair was damp and so was my sweat soaked body. The cool rain did make me feel better however, rain was soothing to me. It was also dark and eerie outside as well. This was about the time we ran back through the grave yard if I remembered right.

'Oh joy!'

I then felt myself hoping to find no injuries. My pony tail was coming down, my glasses were no where to be found along with my sucker, and you could clearly see my white bra through my black shirt. Quickly I fixed my pony tail and popped my shoulders back into place.

I took two steps as I looked up at the darkened and cloudy sky.

**Crunch**

I flinched at the sound. 'I sure hope that was the sucker.' I looked down to see my glasses broken and shattered under my feet. I kneeled down and looked at them sighing. 'Oh well I can still see fine without them.' I thought as I stood again looking at my dark and mysterious surroundings.

Leon came back then, shotgun being put away as he saw my glasses under my feet. "I hope you didn't need those." He said as he calmly walked up to me, itching the back of his head.

"No, thankfully I can see fine without them." I informed him as I pointed at my face. "Plus they'd probably just get in the way later any way." I said sadly.

"Probably." He nodded then looked me up and down seeming a bit worried.

It was then I realized how cold it was and began to shiver. The rain mixed with the fog and humidity-less surroundings only made it colder. Defiantly not black T-shirt and jeans weather. But of course Leon's black muscle shirt was no better, I could tell he was cold too but more focused on our surroundings then himself.

"Come on." Leon broke me out of my daze, only then was I feeling a little tired. "We need to get going. Stay behind me."

I nodded at Leon's commands and stayed two feet behind him as we walked down the dirt path. I had almost forgotten how scary the outside of the church seemed after rescuing Ashley. It was dark, cold, misty, and anything could jump out at you. My heart just only began to settle until I realized... It was of course to late.

"Leon look out!" I yelled as infected wolf dog's began to attack Leon with their Plaga tentacles. The dogs barked and launched themselves at Leon and all I could do was breath deeply and hope not to have a heart attack.

One of the dogs had it's tongue type thing around Leon's neck. I gasped slightly but found myself going into Fight or Flight Mode. Quickly I ran at the other wolf dog to distract it while Leon cut the other's tongue off his neck.

The dog launched itself at me and time slowed down. Adrenaline forced itself into my veins and made my world go slower. I saw the tongue coming at me and dodged it by stepping to the side as Leon shot the infected dog in the head, killing it. Blood splattered onto my face but I ignored it as I tried to catch my breath. 'Well that was weird. For a second there it felt like I was in the Matrix.' I thought.

"Well," I said with a lungful of air. "That was fun." We both stared at each other in silence before we both lightly laughed at the joke. Oddly though I was fine and I found the rush to be exciting. Perhaps I would find myself doing that more often, and I mean being a target to help Leon. Not the best idea but hey, I wasn't about to be useless.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he handed me a rag to wipe my face off with.

I did so and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, just peachy." I said smiling as I handed the rag back to Leon. My face was no longer covered in blood.

A few minutes later and we found ourselves at the front of the church. Trees littered the graveyard along with moaning and groaning Spanish villagers, whom wanted to kill us if they spotted us. I could barely see anything earlier, only thanks to Leon's flashlight could I see at all. But now torches were placed here and there making it much easier to spot our enemy, but vice-a versa for the Ganados.

Of course I spotted the cart first.

"Hey look Leon, a bird's nest." I pointed to the tree closest to us and the nest that lay within it. Leon's curiosity did the rest as he went to go check it out.

Quickly I took out a grenade I had hid from Leon in my pocket. I felt of it before sneaking over to the cart. My sneaking skills must have been pretty good because no one noticed me. I then put the grenade into the cart and pulled the pin from it then gave the wooden cart a good push. Ganados yelled something out in Spanish as they spotted me. But before they could do anything the cart exploded and wiped out half the angry villagers from the path.

Leon was then by my side staring at the burning remains of infected, "What was that?" He yelled as he turned to me, upset about my endangering actions.

"Me...helping." I explained under the scrutiny of his glare. I just smiled and shrugged my soaked and shivering shoulders at him.

"That was dangerous." He argued as he stood towering over me. Okay maybe not towering, he was probably only an inch taller than me. But his essence was tall and...filled with badass-ness.

"Being in Spain is dangerous, getting kidnapped is dangerous, running around in a village full of angry parasite infected villagers is dangerous, getting infected by a parasite is dangerous!" I pointed out. "But putting a grenade into a cart and blowing up Ganado is tactical, surviving!" I said with a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me _look.

Leon just rolled his eyes and chuckled, seeing this coming from me. "Just promise me you won't do it again. My mission is to bring you home in one piece, not tiny pieces. Alright?" Leon asked as he rubbed my head playfully.

I smiled, "Okay, I promise." 'To not put a grenade into a cart and push it down a hill again.' I said and smiled innocently as Leon just rose a brow and shook his head.

"Alright whatever, just stay here for a second." He commanded as he went down the path and killed the rest of the Ganado and picked up everything they left behind. Leon was quick when it came to taking out the Level 1 Ganados, but I knew things were only gonna get harder. "Hey!" Leon yelled from down the path. "The coast is clear!"

I shook my head of doubtful thoughts then and jumped over the graves as I ran over to Leon. All I needed to do was survive, if Ashley could do it so could I. Right?

I then followed behind Leon into the underground tunnel. It was only lite by one over head lantern type thing. Leon threw open the covered part of the tunnel and climbed down onto the ladder. Before Leon could say anything I climbed down the ladder and started running down the dark tunnel, ahead of Leon. The Merchant was just around the corner! I had been dying to see him since Leon rescued me from the church!

Finally a blue light told me I had found the mysterious Mister Merchant. Leon came up from behind me and gave me a surprised look.

"Hey wha-" Leon was about to ask what I was doing before he spotted the Merchant. "Oh! It's you." He said surprised.

"Hehehe, I'm the only other person here Stranger. Is this the girl you've been looking for?" The Merchant looked at me and bowed his head in a polite greeting.

"Yeah she is." Leon nodded as he stepped over to me. "Jamy this is...uh-"

"Merchant." Mister Merchant supplied.

"-The Merchant, Merchant this is Jamy Boyd." Leon introduced us before getting down to business. After that Leon bought several first aid sprays and sold some of his treasure. Not once during this did I see his attache case!

"Hey, Leon?" I asked putting on an innocent face as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Yeah?" Leon replied giving me a _I'm-on-to-you _look.

"Can I have a gun?" I said sweetly.

"No." Leon replied flatly.

"But? Why?" I asked in a whiny high pitched tone.

"Because your 16 and...because I said no." Leon tried to come up with good reasons to not get me a gun, but he didn't really do a good job of it.

"But! I know how to use a gun! I'm from Texas! A paintball gun champion, a hunter, and an all around gun lover! I shoot guns for fun! ...Not at people mind you." I argued as I felt like I was having a temper tantrum.

"Fine, but you have to earn the money for the gun yourself." Leon said snidely with his arms crossed, thinking he had me there.

"Okay." I said calmly. 'I do know where all the treasure in the game is after all.' I thought smiling.

"If the lil' lady be interested in a gun, I've got just the thing for 'ya. Hehehehe." The Merchant said cutting into our conversation. When he said that I know my face lite up like a light. "You'll be need'n 300 pesetas." Then I started sulking.

'Well...I guess I better keep an eye out for treasure then.' I thought as I scratched my head. 'I can do that! Piece of cake!' I thought feeling more confident.

"Alright, come on." Leon said as he started tugging on my shirt, he then of course began to drag me away. Shirt first.

"Bye!" I waved back to the Merchant.

"Be see'n 'ya Stranger, lil' lady!" Was the last thing I heard before we exited the tunnel.

Afterwords for a few minutes we trekked through the empty village. Leon looked around a bit and I just stood, waiting for him while getting more soaked. The rest of our walk was quiet as we came across the farm area of the map. All I could hear was a dog barking, cows, and rain as Leon told me to stay put. Thankfully he hadn't asked me to hide in the large metal trash can. I noticed he had taken out all of the medallions already as well, as I waited for him to return. 'That must have been where he got the Blacktail then.' I thought as I leaned against the small shack that contained the typewriter.

I sighed moments later becoming bored. 'Damsel in distress my butt! I'm capable! I can protect myself!' I argued in my head as the thought of being 'The Damsel in Distress' came to mind. I then began to pace and noticed that Leon had completely over looked the gold and pearl necklace above the well of waste. Like a ninja I snatched the necklace.'One step closer to my gun! Bo-ya!' I stared at The Shiny and went to put it in my pockets. My pockets however were full and I was forced to wear the bobble around my neck. It did look nice with my black shirt but I couldn't wait to sell it to buy a gun. A Red 9 would be nice.

Thats when I heard footsteps. I thought it was Leon but then Spanish accompanied the steps.

'Oh crap!' I hid behind the shack. That however didn't work as the Ganado spotted me. This Ganado wore a straw hat and had no weapon. So...I had the...advantage?

He mumbled something in Spanish that I thought might have been something like, 'Come here girly I'm not going to hurt you.' Some crap like that.

It was then as I was backed into a wall that the Adrenaline came back again. I wasn't sure if it was the parasite or what but I felt that feeling of euphoria again. I felt stronger and more confident, like I could beat this Ganado with my bare hands.

Not even thinking, I put the moves my dad taught me to good use. Time slowed down as I grabbed the Ganado's shoulders and slammed my knee into his gut. The Ganado gasped and I jumped back kicking him as hard as I could. The kick sent him flying, so much so in fact he went through the wall of the barn right in front of me. The one behind the tree with the medallion sign on it.

My eyes went wide and I sputtered in shock. I tried to get my brain to explain to me what just happened but I was running on blanks. Then I started freaking out, jumping around like crazy as I gasped for air.

"I-I..." Gasp. "Just...just." Gasp. "Put...p-put...that..." Gasp. "In...i-into..." Gasp. "A...wall." Gasp. I started getting dizzy from over breathing and fell on my back still running in circles, still freaking out. I then took one deep breath, "I just put a freaking Ganado through a wall!" Jumping up I regained my brain power to think and stared at my hands. "What the heck is going on?" I stared at my hands then the Ganado holed wall. I went back and forth till Leon came back.

He saw my paled features and got worried, "Are you okay?"

' Again with the _Are-you-okay _stuff.'

"Umm...yeah." I said gulping as I looked at the Ganado shaped hole again. "Uh...Leon?"

"Yeah?" He replied still looking worried.

"What does that look like to you?" I asked pointing a shaky finger at the hole.

Leon looked the direction I was pointing and seemed puzzled, "Like a hole I don't remember seeing. Why?" Leon then looked back at me one brow rose.

"Oh!" I then put my hands in my pockets and shook off the remaining shaky-ness of my body. "No reason. Just wondering." I lied.

'I have a really bad feeling about this. Super strength is not something the Plaga is supposed to give you. Thats more of the T-viruses thing.' I thought as I gathered my knowledge about the Plagas. 'I better ask Luis when I see him to be sure. Yeah...that sounds like a good idea.' I nodded to myself and took a deep breath.

"Hey...Earth to Jamy." Leon called as he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry! I was thinking. I'm okay now though." I said feeling embarrassed that I spaced out so bad.

"O-kay. I'll take your word for it." He said taking one last look around."I was just wondering; where did you get that necklace?" Leon asked as he touched the bobble on my neck.

"I found it hanging over there." I pointed at the well of disgustingness. "I thought I could sell it to the Merchant. Get my gun alot faster." I explained as I looked at the necklace again.

"Right." Leon nodded but with a bit of a worry in his face. "Come on, lets go."

I then followed Leon into the barn, up the ladder, and onto the balcony. Leon then jumped down from the balcony and held out his arms again, ready to catch me.

"What did I say about being able to climb a ladder?" I asked with my hands to my hips, while looking down at the blond.

"If I remember right you tried to climb a ladder earlier then nearly fell. I of course, caught you." Leon stated proudly, smiling with his arms still out.

I rolled my eyes, 'Men.' "Fine Kennedy, I'll jump." With that I jumped and landed feet first inches away from Leon. I got up quickly and dusted myself off looking smug as Leon just glared. "I jumped." I stated shrugging.

"Your not going to make this easy are you?" Leon asked as he stepped over to me.

"Nope." I shook my head and laughed. We both laughed actually.

After that we found ourselves sneaking through a mine field of bear traps.

"Dear god this is ridicules! I mean bloody freaking bear traps! Come on!" I said as I got to the huge door and leaned against it, sighing. I had made it successfully around all of them.

"Your telling me." Leon groaned as he came up beside me, missing the last bear trap by the skin of his teeth.

The two of us then took a breather and stared at the huge door in front of us.

"Okay." Leon mumbled to himself before trying to push the door open, to no success of course. "Hey." Leon then turned to me.

"Hmm?" I said knowing what was coming.

"How much do you weigh?" I was taken back a bit by that question, being caught off guard.

"109. Why?" I asked titling my head at the agent.

"Here." Leon then crouched down facing the door. "See if you can get over the door." He explained.

"Okay." I nodded, then gently as possible got on Leon's back and let him lift me up. When he did that I was able to grab the ledges of the door and pull myself up. I ended up grabbing the door, ending up back-down on the top of the door, and rolling over to where I ended up on all fours on dry ground on the other side of said door.

Completely unhurt too!

"Hey! You okay?" Leon yelled from the other side.

"Stop asking that! Yes I'm okay!" I yelled back as I got to my feet and dusted myself off again.

"What do you see?" He asked.

I looked at the door to see that the wooden plank was screwed down to the door, unlike when in the game where it was just a wooden plank unnailed. 'Crap!' I thought as I gently grabbed the plank then pulled on it. Surprisingly it took only a minimal amount of effort to pull the plank out of the door. Either that or my super strength kicked in again.

"Okay Leon! Try the door now!" I yelled back to him as I stepped away.

The door, seconds later swung open as Leon walked through, gun in hand as he peeked around. He was on his guard, like he should be. Slowly he came around and stood beside me. "Okay." Leon took one more quick look around. "Lets go."

With that we found ourselves staring at a very unstable looking bridge. It was darker than ever and raining again. I could now see my own white wispy breath as we walked slowly towards the bridge. The Merchant was also standing there, but this time we didn't have time for pleasantries as we heard a horde of Ganado coming right towards us.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right." Leon announced as he looked at the horde of Ganado and then the cabin in front of us. "Quick in that cabin!" The agent yelled as he grabs my hand and pulls me across the bridge.

'Whats with Resident Evil characters and their obsession with sandwiches! Also why does it feel like I'm walking right into Evil Dead? Ash save me now!'

The call to Hunnigan forgotten, we booked it! Running as fast as we could go until we reached the cabin. I ran inside first, Leon right behind me as he slammed the doors closed.

"Leon!" A familiar voice called.

There was a quick burst of Adrenaline in my system as I saw the plank coming at my face in slow motion. I dodged it like I did with the infected wolf dog, but this time I found my head flying back.

Leon caught the plank and sealed the door closed with it.

I then glared over at Luis for nearly hitting me in the face with a plank. The Spaniard who was casually walking up to us shrugged in apology.

"Small world, eh? Well, I see you found your missing chica. Hmmm, I can see why some one might miss her. D cup, maybe?" The Spaniard quipped as he grinned at his little pervy joke.

I rolled my eyes, "That was to original. Bravo." I said sarcastically as I clapped. "At least I have a pair, even if they are on my chest." I said smiling a smarmy smile at Luis.

"Aw! Cold, chica." Luis chuckled as he put out his hand. "Luis Sera, and you?"

I shook his hand tightly, "Jamy Boyd. Nice to meet you." And I it was, I could honestly say I was being sincere. Luis Sera was a really cool handsome interesting guy.

Thats when Luis looked up and at Leon, a serious look on his face. "Is she, you know?" He asked, talking about my infection. I gave him a bit of a confused glance as he asked.

"Don't worry she's cool." Leon replied calmly, understanding exactly what Luis was talking about. Leon came up behind me and put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair to make me feel better. I couldn't help but smile when he did, the action reminding me of my dad.

"Ehh, nevermind." Luis shook his head and waved off what he said. "There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." The Spaniard shrugged.

It was then all three of us heard the horde getting closer outside. Leon and Luis ran to the windows when we did, seeing the Ganado approaching.

Leon quickly took out his Blacktail and Luis did the same with his Red 9. "Jamy upstairs!" Leon shouted as the two readied their weapons.

I hesitated before nodding and going upstairs, I had no weapon in this case I'd just get in the way.

Quickly I hid in the closet Ashley had hidden in when I heard Luis say:

"It's game time."


	4. A short tasty tid bit

_(Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad this story is liked, even though I was writing it on a pure whim. *Shrugs* Enjoy!)_

_**Resident Evil 4: Unexpected Drop In!**_

All I could hear as I hid (cowering) in the closet was gun shots, Luis shouting, and Spanish Ganado yelling. It sounded like Luis and Leon were handling the situation nicely. So I thought it would be okay to take out my DS and check in with Sora and Brandon.

_jamycatalyst posted: "STATUS: Hiding in a closet from angry village people."_

But after posting that one thing I heard windows breaking. 'Oh crap!' Quickly I put my DS back in my pocket and jumped out of the dark closet to see ladders leaning into all 3 of the windows.

Adrenaline ran though my system as I saw the Spanish infected climbing the ladders to the windows, weapons in hand. Luckily I knew exactly what to do! I ran over to the window in front of me and grabbed the ladder. I looked down to see one of the villagers shouting at me in their native tongue.

'If only I knew some Spanish! Then I wouldn't be clueless to what they were saying!' I thought rolling my eyes as I threw the ladder away from the window as hard as I could. My super strength kicked in once again sending not only the villager flying but the ladder as well. When the ladder finally landed on the ground it broke in half. 'You know, I'm starting to like these new abilities!' I thought happily as I smiled proudly at my handy work.

But as I was having my 'Captain Moment', feeling so smug with my abilities, Ganado began to climb into the room from the other windows.

My instincts told me to step aside and I did so, letting my gut feelings take the lead. I watched as time slowed down again and a scythe came flying by my head, mere inches from my face. I gasped then turned on my heel, having my back face the window without a ladder.

Two old Ganado guys, one with a scythe the other an axe were behind me. They continued to moan and groan something in Spanish.

"Okay guys, take it easy here." I said as I put my hands out and took a few steps back. Every step back I took was one step forward they followed. "There's no need to kill...me: Saddlers'..._specimen._" I said my voice slightly higher pitched then normal as I began to panic. I was beginning to think they really had me, since I could still hear that Leon and Luis had their hands full down below.

'_Fight back.'_

All of a sudden I heard a voice inside my head. It sounded as if it was echoing inside my cranium. The voice made the back of my eyes ache.

The Ganado crept closer with their weapons' pointy ends getting closer to my face.

'_Fight back, protect yourself!'_

The voice was now yelling at me making my head hurt. 'I don't know whats going on but I think maybe I should listen to the little voice in my head for once!' I thought as I just let my mind go blank and let my instincts take over. The adrenaline rush felt different now, even more empowering. As whatever inside of me took control I felt it feeding me moves, attacks, and assault methods into my brain. The first being was a round house kick.

I followed what the _Thing _was feeding into my brain, it's orders, and round house kicked the Ganado. The force behind the kick was so great it sent the other Ganado who was standing behind him out the window with him.

I blinked rapidly, trying to fight the urge to freak out again. I felt my breath quicken as sense came back into my brain and I took control of my own body again. Before I could take the time to think I ran over to the last two windows and destroyed the ladders, officially making the room safe. 'Thank god!'

The sounds down stairs also began to lighten, stopping in seconds. The horde was leaving making me feel a sigh of relief coming on.

But before I could, I faced the wall of my problems. 'What just happened? Whats going on with me?' I questioned as I stared at my now scratched and scraped hands. Little drops of blood came from the scratches and I saw the dark shade to it. In a matter of seconds however the wounds healed. At this I began to over hyperventilate in shock. I couldn't stop breathing until I felt something blocking the airways of my lungs.

I couldn't breath! I found my vision going blurry and my knees buckling. Before I knew it I was lying on the ground, curled into a fetal position trying to breath.

'_Calm down!'_

The voice hurt my head with it's urgency again."Shut up! Get out of my head!" I tried to yell as I still couldn't breath, I grabbed my neck trying to dislodge whatever was stuck in my throat. Finally though I began to cough, I covered my mouth and felt something gooey in my palm. The goo was warm and dripping. I pulled my hand back and into my blurry vision.

It was blood...my palm was full of blood.

"No." I whispered as I felt my head hit the ground again. My vision began to grow dark and just as I was losing consciousness I saw Leon and Luis run up the stairs.

"JAMY!" Leon sounded surprised and scared as he saw my form curled on the ground.

Then everything went black.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up but I did know my head hurt like _motherfudger_! My eyes hurt slightly, my head pounding. My limbs felt like noodles at my side. I groaned out a whine of displeasure as I shifted myself to sitting up. I bounced a little when I did. This made me notice that my body had been gently put on the bed in the second story of the cabin. I could see one of the windows from where I sat, it was still dark and raining heavily. Meaning I had not been out for long.

I then turned over, determined to find Leon when...I nearly stepped on him. The agent was lightly snoring and snoozing against the bed I laid in. His blond hair spilled over his eyes as he seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. I didn't want to wake him, so I just sat back and watched the agent sleep.

I still felt dizzy and my head hurt a little but other than that I was fine. The 'Freak Out' I was having earlier was done and over, my brain was running normally again. I felt much safer and securer by Leon's side, even if he was asleep. I had the urge to touch and ruffle his hair but I didn't as I knew the smallest thing would wake him.

'Oh! Wait...I didn't get to talk to Luis about the Plaga.' With this realization I felt a bit saddened and slightly frustrated. Luis would be the only one I could talk to that would have the information I needed, and the only one who wouldn't kill me in the process of me asking. I sighed quietly with that bit of information. 'I guess I'll just have to ask Sora and Brandon.' I smiled at that, the idea of still being able to talk to some of my friends while I was in Spain was nice. It made me feel better.

I grabbed my DS from my back pocket and logged back on to Tumblr, I laid back as I did hoping to quiet my movements.

_jamycatalyst has logged back on._

_soraavalon liked your STATUS post._

_brandonmonarch liked your STATUS post._

_jamycatalyst posted: "Looks like I'm still alive you guys, but something weird is happening to my plaga."_

_soraavlon reblooged your post: "What do you mean?"_

_brandonmonarch reblogged your post: "It's good to see your still alive Jamy-kun!"_

_jamycatalyst posted: "Thanks guys! And I mean I think I'm getting super powers from my Plaga! But I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to! _"_

_soraavalon reblogged your post: "Well...I don't know about Ashley or Leon's plaga but the one Saddler has gave him super strength. Remember? He force palmed Leon then healed from all those bullet wounds."_

_brandonmonarch reblogged your post: "Krauser's plaga gave him enhanced abilities too!"_

_jamycatalyst posted: "Right...I remember that. But does that mean I have a Master Plaga or something?"_

_soraavalon reblogged your post: "I have no idea, to be honest I'm not an expert on Los Plagas. Maybe you should talk to Luis."_

_brandonmonarch reblogged your post: "I got nothing *Shrugs*."_

_jamycatalyst posted: "Okay, thanks you guys! Gotta go! Be back in a bit."_

_jamycatalyst has logged out._

I then closed my DS and put it back in my back pocket. I felt much better now, so much so I felt like I could run a marathon! My legs itched to run around some.

So I decided that it was time to wake the blond agent even though he looked so cute asleep. I put my feet on the floor, sitting up, I lightly nudged Leon in the side.

"Hey...Kennedy...it's time to wake up." I whispered into Leon's ear as I was now kneeling beside him.

"Hmmm?" Leon's eyes opened slowly as he began to wake up. He pushed himself off the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he turned to me. "Oh! Hey...are you okay? You scared me there for a second." The agent's voice still sounded drowsy but he seemed to be waking up.

"Yeah well..." I looked into Leon's sky blue eyes as he stared at me. "I'm okay now. What about you?" I asked as I helped Leon stand.

"I feel a bit better thanks to that cat nap." Leon yawned as he stretched and checked his surroundings again, purely out of habit.

While Leon yawned I popped my shoulders and popped my back. As Leon wasn't looking I checked my hands. My right hand still had blood on it but the blood had dried. I wiped the blood off on my black shirt, hoping Leon hadn't seen it earlier.

"Okay, you ready to go? We need to get to the extraction point." Leon said as he took one last look around to see if there was anymore items around. He then unholstered his weapon and walked back over to me where I was still stretching.

"Yeah." I nodded feeling more energy go through out my system then I've ever felt before. 'Must be another side effect of...whatever the heck is happening to me.'

_(Sorry this was so extremely short, I just posted it to prove that I'm still working on this!)_


End file.
